One Fine Rainy Day
by peachpeach
Summary: [Meanie Drabble Collections - BL - Next Story is Up !] Musim gugur memang identik curah hujan yang tidak dapat terprediksi, tapi di balik ribuan kubik air yang jatuh dari langit setiap Seoul mulai hujan, ada selapis kehangatan yang menemani kisah mereka.
1. 1 : Hair Colour

**Meanie Drabble Collections**

 **(Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo of Seventeen)**

 **.**

 **One Fine Rainy Day©peachpeach**

 _I : Hair Colour_

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

Musim gugur selalu identik dengan cuacanya yang buruk dan sulit di prediksi oleh ramalan cuaca. Hujan lebat kapan saja, dingin, dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Pagi ini hujan turun sangat deras dan Wonwoo terbangun saat jarum jam di atas nakasnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, hampir saja ia melompat cepat-cepat dari atas tempat tidur, mengira ia sudah terlambat bekerja. Lima detik kemudian, Wonwoo baru sadar jika hari ini libur. Wonwoo mengerjap pelan, menguap lebar-lebar, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya. Semalam, ia lupa tidur pukul berapa. _Deadline design_ majalah yang dikerjakannya dan akan terbit musim ini, menyita semua atensi dan jam tidur berkualitasnya. Belum lagi soal atasannya yang super cerewet dan prefeksionis, menelepon tiap Wonwoo baru saja punya pikiran untuk istirahat sejenak. Mungkin, semalam ia tidur di atas meja kerjanya saat menjelang dini hari dan Mingyu—oh, berpikir soal Mingyu—kekasihnya, Wonwoo baru sadar, jika tempat di sampingnya sudah kosong. Wonwoo menyentuh bekasnya, dan sudah dingin. Mingyu jelas bangun terlebih dahulu dan lebih pagi. Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, meregangkan ototnya sekali lagi dan membuat kausnya melorot di bagian bahu, lalu menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Wonwoo mengernyit heran saat melihat Mingyu duduk santai sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Seingatnya, Mingyu punya jadwal pemotretan di Gwangju. Mingyu bekerja sebagai model _freelance_ yang tidak terikat dengan manajemen manapun tapi sudah punya jam terbang yang tinggi. Beberapa kali diundang untuk sekedar jadi tamu _fashion week_ bergengsi, jadi setiap jadwal kerjanya selalu ia tulis di _reminder_ ponselnya dan di atas _sticky note_ yang ditempel pada pintu kulkas, atau lemari pakaiaan mereka supaya tidak lupa. Semalam, Wonwoo sempat membaca _sticky note_ yang ditempel di pintu kulkas sebelum ia mengerjakan proyeknya, jadi ia ingat seharusnya Mingyu hari ini berangkat kerja meskipun hari Minggu. Wonwoo memperhatikan acara yang ditonton Mingyu, dan rupanya itu siaran ulang _reality show_ berisi balita-balita mungil menggemaskan. Mingyu mungkin sempat merekamnya untuk di tonton ulang.

"Tidak ada jadwal ?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa basa-basi setelah duduk di samping Mingyu dengan rambut setengah basah.

"Jadwalnya diundur menjadi besok pagi. Hari ini pemotretan _outdoor_ , dan hujan lebat sejak pukul tujuh, tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap dilakukan." Mingyu mengusak pelan rambut setengah basah Wonwoo, lalu mengecup cepat pelipisnya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi tersirat darinya. Wonwoo mengangguk ringan sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan santai.

"Kenapa ditonton lagi ?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi saat atensi Mingyu kembali ke tontonannya.

"Bosan, acara televisi sekarang isinya segala kompetisi menjadi _idol_. Konsepnya serupa pula, remaja sekarang sepertinya terobsesi sekali menjadi _idol_." Wonwoo mencibir, dalam otak kecilnya ia berpikir mungkin Mingyu merasa kalah tampan dengan para peserta yang mengikuti kompetisi seleksi _idol_. Wonwoo diam saja, ia membiarkan Mingyu merangkul pundaknya dan membuat lengan mereka bersentuhan. Wonwoo melirik piring berisi _pancake_ dengan _whipped cream_ yang sudah berantakan dan tinggal separuh milik Mingyu, ia tertarik meraihnya dan menyuapkan sepotong besar ke dalam mulutnya. Ia lapar sekali ngomong-ngomong.

" _Pancake_ milikmu di atas konter dapur, belum disiram madu atau jeli stroberi karena aku tahu kau pasti bangun siang. Jangan makan punyaku, nanti kau tidak kenyang."

"Aku malas jalan ke dapur," Mingyu tertawa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Ia mengusap sedikit _whipped cream_ di sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya, "Tidurmu nyenyak semalam ?"Wonwoo mwngangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan matanya fokus memperhatikan tiga balita laki-laki kembar yang sedang berlarian di televisi.

"Atasanku mau semuanya selesai akhir bulan ini, jadi aku bekerja ekstra keras untuk itu. Beruntung hari ini libur, dan pekerjaanku hanya tinggal menyempurnakan bagian akhirnya." Wonwoo meletakkan piringnya kembali di atas meja, lalu meneguk susu _low fat_ langsung dari kartonnya. Padahal, ada gelas milik Mingyu di sampingnya.

"Kantung matamu makin tebal saja, atasanmu pasti menyebalkan sekali ya ?" Mingyu mengusap pelan kantung mata Wonwoo yang semakin tebal dan menghitam, "Sabar sebentar ya, kalau uangku sudah terkumpul banyak, kita akan menikah dan kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi." Wonwoo memandang Mingyu, lalu berdecak.

"Aku juga tidak mau berhenti bekerja setelah menikah nanti Mingyu- _ya_. Pikirmu siapa yang membeli rumah ini ? Kau. Yang memasak setiap hari ? Kau juga. Lalu kerjaku apa ? Aku bukan seseorang yang akan merepotkan, dan bertindak seperti parasit." Wonwoo merengut, tangannya terlipat di dada, dan Mingyu hanya tertawa sembari menarik Wonwoo menjadi lebih dekat.

" _Arraseo_ , jangan cemberut begitu…" Mingyu menjepit hidung bangir Wonwoo dengan jarinya, lalu mengecupinya berulang kali dengan gemas.

"Mingyu ! Aku bukan anak anjing !" Wonwoo protes, tangannya sudah menghalau wajah Mingyu yang makin gencar mendekat. Tapi Mingyu malah tertawa lagi, dan semakin gencar mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu serba datar, dari ekspresi muka sampai dada. Jadi, Mingyu senang sekali mengisengi Wonwoo sampai kesal, atau menggelitiki Wonwoo sampai tertawa keras sekali.

"Mingyu !" Mingyu baru berhenti saat Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya lebih tinggi. Mingyu mengulas senyum lagi, sedangkan tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Wonwoo yang berantakan.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu soal warna rambut yang cocok untuk memotretan musim dingin nanti."

"Warna rambut ? Kau mau mengganti warna rambutmu, begitu ?" Wonwoo memperhatikan rambut Mingyu yang berwarna hitam, sama sepertinya. Dulu, saat sekolah menengah atas, rambut Mingyu pernah sekali berwarna cokelat, tapi tidak terlalu terang seperti rambut Hansol— _rapper_ muda yang sekarang sering muncul di televisi, atau terlalu gelap seperti warna kulit kayu.

"Iya, aku punya kontrak dengan _brand_ West Face untuk musim dingin dan orang-orang yang bekerja untuk kontrak editorial menyarankannya. Sifatnya tidak memaksa sih, _toh_ aku kan tetap tampan dengan warna rambut apapun." Mingyu nyengir lebar sekali sampai dua gigi taringnya terlihat, sedangkan Wonwoo gemas ingin memukul kepala Mingyu yang kelewat percaya diri itu dengan _remote_ televisi yang dipegangnya.

"Kau seharusnya masuk manajemen, supaya ada yang mengurusimu soal penampilan, kontrak, dan bahkan warna rambut. Lagipula, kau bertanya soal warna rambut ke orang yang salah. Tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah mewarnai rambutku dari lahir." Wonwoo mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran di atas sofa dengan paha Mingyu sebagai bantalan. Televisi sudah dimatikan, dan Mingyu tidak protes tontonannya berakhir. Mungkin, berbincang dengan Wonwoo lebih menarik sekarang dibandingkan menonton Song bersaudara makan _galbi_ dengan lahap.

"Tidak mau, kalau aku masuk agensi, jadwalku pasti makin padat. Itu artinya aku akan semakin sering tidak dirumah, dan bertemu denganmu. Seminggu di Milan saja membuatku merindukanmu sampai hampir mati rasanya," Wonwoo memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi super datar andalannya, meski pipi putihnya merona perlahan.

"Mulutmu itu manis sekali, Kim." Wonwoo menggerutu pelan, sedangkan Mingyu tampak mengedikkan bahu tanda tak terima penolakan soal pernyataannya tadi.

"Kau kan sering melihat foto para model yang akan muncul di majalahmu, jadi ku pikir kau punya reverensi yang bagus. Lagipula, yang melihatku setiap hari dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi di rumah kan kau." Mingyu menatap iris Wonwoo yang sewarna hazelnut. Jemari panjangnya bermain di sela-sela helaian halus _raven_ Wonwoo.

"Mhm, asal warnanya tidak terlalu terang seperti _blonde_ atau platina akan cocok denganmu. Kulitmu tan, Mingyu- _ya_." Wonwoo kemudian meraih tangan Mingyu yang berada di atas perutnya. Ia mengangkatnya sejenak, sebelum menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela ruang jari Mingyu, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Warna kulitnya dengan Mingyu berbeda sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau _ash grey_ ? Tapi rambutmu jangan dibiarkan berponi seperti sekarang, diangkat sedikit supaya kesannya semakin keren," celetuk Wonwoo. Wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Mingyu yang tampak berpikir mengenai usulnya, "Atau _highlight_ cokelat gelap, dan sedikit _under cut_ juga terlihat cocok denganmu. Tergantung dengan image yang ingin kau bentuk untuk pemotretan musim dingin nanti. _Ash grey_ membuat kesan misterius, dingin, dan sulit di dekati. Sedangkan cokelat, kau akan terlihat lebih hangat."

"Begitu kah ? _Well_ , nanti aku pikirkan di antara dua pilihanmu," Mingyu menunduk untuk mengecup bibir tipis Wonwoo, menyesap pelan sebentar, menggumamkan kata _'terima kasih'_ pelan di atas permukaan bibir Wonwoo, sebelum kembali duduk tegap.

"Kalau warnanya _ash grey_ , apa aku akan terlihat seberti Jack the Frost ?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Wonwoo hanya tertawa pelan, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap rahang Mingyu.

"Warna rambut Jack platina, Mingyu- _ya_. Seniormu yang bernama Oh Sehun pernah menggunakan warna itu." Mingyu mengangguk, kemudian sekelebat pikiran melintas dalam otaknya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau tidak berniat mengganti warna rambutmu ?" Wonwoo mengernyit pelan sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Seorang desain grafis sepertiku tidak perlu tampil keren. Pekerjaanku kan hanya di dalam ruang kubikal kecil di kantor dan di depan komputer sepanjang hari. Jalan-jalan hanya di supermarket, atau pergi kencan denganmu nonton bioskop juga paling hanya seminggu dua kali. Tidak sepertimu yang harus jalan di _catwalk_ atau pergi menghadiri _fashion week_."

"Padahal kupikir, kau akan manis sekali jika warna rambutmu cokelat seperti kayu manis. Warna kulitmu juga cocok…"

"Tidak ah, aku takut sekali rambutku rusak. Jeonghan _hyung_ sering mengeluh soal rambutnya yang rusak parah, tapi tidak pernah jera mewarnai rambutnya. Kontur wajahku juga tidak cukup manis dengan warna-warna cerah."

Mingyu tersenyum simpul, "Iya, begini saja sudah manis kok ! Kalau kau tambah manis karena warna rambutmu berubah, aku bisa repot jika banyak yang akan melirikmu. Ingat ya, kau itu punyaku." Wonwoo mencubit perut kencang Mingyu dengan keras, menyebabkan yang lebih tinggi mengaduh sakit.

"Aku bukan barang, seenaknya saja mengklaim. Aku masih hak orang tuaku sampai kau menikahiku."

"Iya, iya…susah memang punya pacar sadis sepertimu," Wonwoo bersiap akan mencubit lagi, tapi pergelangan tangannya terlanjur dipegang erat oleh Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa protes lagi saat permukaan bibir Mingyu kembali membentur permukaan bibirnya. Mingyu mengecup pelan, melumatnya sebentar, lalu dengan lembut mengulum bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu menggigit gemas bibir bawah Wonwoo saat kekasihnya melenguh pelan, lidah Mingyu bermain sebentar menyapu permukaan gigi rapi Wonwoo, lalu menarik diri sebelum lepas kendali dengan bonus jilatan pelan di atas permukaan bibir Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin basah.

"Sabar, aku pasti akan menikahimu setelah nanti aku mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk calon tiga anak lucu kita seperti Song _triplets_ , supaya aku tidak membuat keluargaku menderita karena ayah mereka belum punya simpanan yang cukup," Mingyu tersenyum lembut, "Ayo, sudah waktunya makan siang. Tidak keberatan dengan _samgyetang_ kan ?" Wonwoo menggeleng, lalu Mingyu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum menarik Wonwoo untuk ikut ke dapur. Hujan diluar sudah berubah menjadi gerimis kecil dan membawa angin dengan suhu sejuk menyenangkan yang masuk lewat celah ventilasi rumah kecil mereka. _Samgyetang_ buatan Mingyu pasti akan jadi ide terbaik sepanjang hari untuk menghangatkan badan. Masalah menikah atau warna rambut Mingyu, biar waktu dan _hairstylish_ yang akan menjawab.

 ***FIN***

 _Review ? :3_

 _Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin semuanya ^^_

Niatnya bikin _drabble_ unyu-unyu manis menggemaskan gitu (meskipun _pairing-_ nya ngga unyu), hehehe. _Update_ nya kapan-kapan kalo niat. Bisa sehari 2x atau nanti _update_ lagi sebulan kemudian XD /digebukin rame-rame/

Bulan ini _hectic_ sekali -.- kemarin libur sebulan lebih magernya kebangetan, jangankan mau nulis atau revisi skripsi rasanya buntu kebangetan, padahal udah mau maju sidang /jangan ditiru/

Buka instagram cuma sehari paling dua menit, nge- _like post_ juga _random_ sebelum foto keluar, notif ff _update_ para _sunbae_ juga bunyi mulu, tapi cuma aku _download_ , belum dibaca apalagi _review_ u.u . Wifi rumah juga harus berbagi sama adek yang lagi giat banget ngafalin _dance_ -nya Fire sama I Like That atau _steaming_ BL -.-

Udah kelar revisi skripsi, eh malah pas balik kos cepet, kena php dosen -.-

Udah niat mau _update_ , kuota habis.

Mana belum _review_ lagi, _mianhae saranghae sunbaenim_ u.u

Menderita banget sumpah kan ya ? u.u

Udahan dulu curhatnya, ngga usah dibaca. Nanti kalian malah napsu buat gebukin lagi u.u

 _ **p.s**_ _: mereka seumuran ya disini, jadi ngga ada panggilan formal seperti_ hyung _. ^^_


	2. 2 : Mantan Pacar Wonwoo

**Meanie Drabble Collections**

 **(Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo of Seventeen)**

 **.**

 **One Fine Rainy Day©peachpeach**

 _II : Mantan Pacar Wonwoo_

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

Sore hari di akhir bulan begini, kemunculan Jeonghan dengan _paper bag_ besar dengan aroma menggiurkan di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo nyatanya bukan pertanda yang terlalu baik. Jeonghan memang datang menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari krisis makanan pada akhir bulan dengan wajah cerah alami tanpa pemutihnya. Tapi Jeonghan juga membawa berita yang tidak menyelamatkan hati Wonwoo dari rasa gelisah.

"Datang ya Wonu, aku juga mengundang Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Chan…" Jeonghan tersenyum cantik sekali sambil menyodorkan undangan berwarna pastel dari dalam tasnya. Di atas permukaan undangannya terukir dengan elegan nama kedua mempelai. Wonwoo sempat membaca sekilas undangan resepsi Jeonghan. Pestanya hari Sabtu malam, di sebuah _hall mewah_ di tengah kota.

Wonwoo selesai menyeduh teh krisan dalam teko bening untuk Jeonghan, sedangkan bingkisan Jeonghan sudah disimpan di atas konter dapur. Sekarang, keduanya duduk diatas sofa _turqois_ Wonwoo.

" _Ng_ , tidak apa-apa nih aku datang ke resepsi _hyung_ ? Aku kan tidak datang saat pemberkatan pernikahan kalian di Paris bulan lalu…" Niatnya Wonwoo menghindar agar tak usah datang sekalian, _toh_ Wonwoo sudah mengirimkan bingkisan pernikahan yang menghabiskan hampir separuh gajinya. Lagipula, ia tidak begitu suka bertemu banyak orang dalam satu tempat. Belum lagi, nanti teman-temannya akan membanggakan ini-itu setelah lama tidak bertemu. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo memang cukup dekat sejak mereka berdua masih di tingkat sekolah menengah atas, tapi beda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Wonwoo baru bertemu Jihoon dan yang lainnya saat ia kuliah.

"Justru karena kau tidak datang pemberkatan, makanya aku mengundangmu untuk membalas hadiahmu…" Jeonghan mengangkat cangkirnya, "Aku sudah memesan makanan kesukaan kalian untuk jamuan makan resepsiku nanti, masa kau tega tidak hadir lagi ?" Wajah Jeonghan merengut lucu setelah cangkir tehnya kembali di letakkan di atas tatakan. Wonwoo bahkan hampir saja tidak percaya jika Jeonghan sudah menikah, tingkahnya seperti siswa _pre-school_.

"Iya, nanti kuusahakan. _Deadline_ -ku mempet sekali untuk bulan ini, _hyung_ …" Jeonghan tersenyum lagi, lalu menepuk pelan lengan Wonwoo.

"Jadi editor memang menyita banyak waktu ya ? Apalagi editor surat kabar terbesar di Seoul. Pantas saja kau semakin kurus daripada yang terakhir kali aku lihat, kau tidak makan dengan baik ya ?!" Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi tuduhan Jeonghan. Jeonghan memang terkadang _over thinking_. Tapi itu yang membuat Wonwoo nyaman jika sudah bersama dengan Jeonghan.

"Oh, ya…ngomong-ngomong, _dia_ datang tidak ya _hyung_ ?" Wonwoo bertanya saat Jeonghan mengambil sebuah kukis lemon dari dalam toples. Kening Jeonghan mengerut sedikit dengan kukis yang terjepit di bibir, sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Ah, tidak ada di daftar undanganku sih, tapi kemungkinan besar Seungcheol mengundangnya. Dulu ia teman satu tim basket Seungcheol ' _kan_ di kampus." Wonwoo menghela napas pelan, jawaban Jeonghan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, dan Jeonghan dengan tanggap menangkap maksud di balik helaan napas Wonwoo yang terdengar berat.

"Kenapa ? Takut bertemu dengannya ?"

"Bukan takut, hanya malas saja…" keluh Wonwoo. Tangannya memainkan ornamen pita yang menghiasi undangan resepsi Jeonghan. Jeonghan menyesap tehnya sekali lagi sebelum mengulum senyum simpul ke arah Wonwoo.

"Itu artinya kau belum sepenuhnya _move-on_ , Wonwoo…" Wonwoo menghela napas lagi, kemudian menatap Jeonghan.

" _Move-on_ sih sudah _hyung_ , tapi rasa kesalnya belum juga hilang jika mengingat namanya atau melihatnya lagi nanti."

"Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu loh, kenapa masih kesal ? Itu berarti kau belum berdamai dengan masa lalumu dengannya. Kau masih kesal jika mengingat namanya, itu berarti kau masih memikirkannya. Apakah dia memikirkanmu juga ? Belum tentu, Wonwoo- _ya_. Kalau sudah berdamai, tentu kau tidak masalah jika di masa depan kembali lagi berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan, kau bisa dengan bangga menunjukkan siapa kau sekarang. Tunjukkan padanya kau terlalu berharga untuk sekedar jadi masa lalunya." Lidah Wonwoo bahkan kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pernyataan Jeonghan. Semua yang dikatakan Jeonghan memang benar adanya.

Lamunan Wonwoo terurai saat dering ponsel Jeonghan memenuhi _space_ ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Ya, _yeobo_? Ah, aku di apartemen Wonwoo. Maaf tidak memberitahumu," Wonwoo tertegun sejenak mengamati bagaimana Jeonghan berbicara dengan Seungcheol yang sekarang statusnya sudah berubah menjadi pendamping sehidup sematinya. Suara Jeonghan yang pada dasarnya sudah lembut, menjadi kelewat lembut sekarang. Intonasinya menjadi penuh penghormatan kepada Seungcheol, bahasa baku yang mendadak digunakan Jeonghan juga membuat Wonwoo kagum. Apa nanti setelah menikah ia akan seperti Jeonghan ?

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Mhm, hati-hati di jalan _yeobo_. _Saranghamnida_ …" Jeonghan menyimpan lagi ponselnya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya, kemudian tersenyum kembali ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau harus datang, mungkin di pestaku nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang menggantikan namanya di hatimu. Aku pulang dulu, Seungcheol bilang akan pulang cepat untuk mengurus sesuatu tentang resepsi. Jangan lupa, makan makanan yang ku bawa…" Wonwoo mengantar Jeonghan sampai depan pintu.

"Terima kasih bingkisan dan wejangannya _hyung_ ," Jeonghan tertawa, tangannya menepuk lagi lengan Wonwoo sebelum melambaikan tangan untuk pulang.

Oke, Wonwoo akan mengangkat dagunya. Membuktikan jika dirinya terlalu berharga untuk sekedar jadi masa lalu seperti kata Jeonghan.

 **One Fine Rainy Day©peachpeach**

Wonwoo menggerutu sebal begitu turun dari mobil, hujan tiba-tiba turun saat ia baru saja sampai di _hall_ tempat dimana resepsi pernikahan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan diadakan. Wonwoo bawa payung tentu saja, tapi genangan air di tempat parkir _outdoor hall_ membuat ujung celana kainnya terciprat air dan sepatunya basah. _Mood_ Wonwoo seketika turun begitu melihat menampilannya sendiri yang sudah tidak sebaik saat ia berangkat tadi.

Payung sudah diletakkan pada tempat yang sudah disediakan, tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung, lalu Wonwoo mengulas senyum seadanya saat dipersilahkan masuk oleh gadis-gadis cantik dengan gaun pastel imut yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Mungkin, mereka saudara-saudara Jeonghan. Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berdiri menyambut tamu mereka.

"Wonu ! Akhirnya kau datang !" pekikan antusias Jeonghan mau tak mau membuat senyum Wonwoo terlukis tipis.

"Selamat sekali lagi atas pernikahannya, _hyung._ Berikan aku keponakan yang lucu-lucu, _oke_?!" Jeonghan tertawa dengan suara sehalus beledu, sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum tampan penuh wibawa.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Wonu- _ya_. Nikmati pesta sederhana kami. Oh ya, bergabung saja dengan Jihoon dan lainnya di meja sebelah sana," Seungcheol menunjuk sebuah meja bundar dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi. Wonwoo dapat melihat Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Jisoo. Mereka membawa pasangan masing-masing rupanya. Wonwoo tersenyum sekali lagi saat menjabat tangan keduanya sebelum pamit bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Wonwoo baru saja membalas lambaian tangan Jisoo dan dengan langkah ringan menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul dan melewati beberapa pramusaji yang dengan luwes membawa kudapan dengan nampan, tapi langkahnya otomatis terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo ?! Kau datang ?" Wonwoo menoleh saat mengenali suara yang memanggilnya, lalu tersenyum canggung setelahnya. Di depannya berdiri seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari hari ini, mantan pacarnya, bersama seseorang dengan rambut dicat warna-warni lucu. Wajahnya polos, menggemaskan sekali jika dilihat. Terlihat sekali modis, beda dengan Wonwoo yang monoton. Tapi, rasanya kepala Wonwoo tiba-tiba berasap melihat betapa mesra dan pasnya lengan yang melingkari pinggang ramping figure manis itu.

"Ah ya, Jeonghan- _hyung_ yang mengundangku datang."

"Kau, terlihat…berbeda," Hari ini Wonwoo memang melepas kacamata minus miliknya, dan mengaplikasikan garis tipis sapuan kuas _eyeliner_ cair pada garis _feline_ -nya. Wonwoo rasanya risih dipandangi dari atas sampai bawah oleh mantan pacarnya sendiri, "Kenalkan, ini Minghao. Tunanganku. Sebentar lagi, mungkin kami akan menyusul Seungcheol- _hyung_ dan Jeonghan- _hyung_." Mantan pacarnya memperkenalkan figure manis di sampingnya dengan gamblang, dan telinga Wonwoo yang kelewat sensitif mendengar itu sebagai ejekan tersirat.

"Halo, Minghao- _ssi_. Aku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu…" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, menjabat telapak tangan Minghao dengan mantap.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Wonwoo- _ssi_ , Jun- _gege_ banyak cerita tentangmu." Minghao tersenyum manis sekali, sampai rasanya Wonwoo hampir hiperglikemik. Tapi, lagi-lagi telinga Wonwoo terlalu sensitif dan menangkap ada nada kompetitif di balik senyum Minghao.

"Ah ya, semoga hal baik yang diceritakan Junhui mengenaiku…"

"Oh ya, datang dengan siapa Wonwoo- _ya_ ?" Jun bertanya dengan raut penasaran, dan Wonwoo seketika gelagapan dibuatnya. Kalau saja yang bertanya itu bukan Junhui, Wonwoo akan dengan berani menjawab ia pergi sendiri dan sedikit berbohong kekasihnya tidak bisa menemani karena ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Tapi ini Junhui, mantan pacarnya. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun pun Wonwoo masih sulit untuk berbohong di hadapan pemuda Cina tersebut.

"Aku—"

"—Sayang, kemana saja ?! Aku mencarimu," Wonwoo otomatis membatu saat pinggangnya di rengkuh erat dengan cepat oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi. Wonwoo mendongak, mendapati Kim Mingyu—adik tingkatnya di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Jun yang sama sekali tidak mengenal Mingyu, mengernyit heran saat Mingyu dengan kasualnya mengecup pelipis Wonwoo di depan mereka. Mingyu dengan surai _ash grey_ -nya yang ditata apik ditambah balutan setelan resmi yang mahal, tentu saja membuat Wonwoo terperangah kehabisan kata-kata. Aura dominasi Mingyu menguar kemana-mana.

"Kekasihmu ?" Jun bertanya lagi. Wonwoo baru saja akan menjawab sampai Mingyu menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah ya, maaf lancang karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, Kim Mingyu. Tunangan Jeon Wonwoo. Dan, ah ! Bulan depan kami akan menikah," Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya menunggu sambutan Jun dengan penuh aura kharismatik yang jelas saja mematikan pesona Jun dimata Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi merangkul pinggangnya, sudah beralih fungsi dengan menggenggam erat jemari Wonwoo dan menyembunyikannya dalam saku jasnya. Antisipasi jika Junhui menyadari tidak ada cincin apapun yang mengikat di jari manis Wonwoo. Dan, apa tadi Mingyu bilang ? Menikah ? Oh, baiklah. Meni—Apa ?! Bulan depan ?!

"Junhui, Wen Junhui. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," Mingyu tersenyum simpul setelah jabat tangan itu terlepas.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami harus pamit untuk menikmati pesta yang disiapkan oleh tuan rumah. Permisi," Mingyu menunduk sedikit tanpa mengurangi kadar kharismatiknya, lalu menarik pinggang ramping Wonwoo menjauh dari Jun dan Minghao.

Wonwoo masih dalam masa _trans_ -nya saat ia dibawa menuju balkon dengan kanopi di atasnya. Hujan masih turun, membasahi apa saja yang tidak terlindungi. Wonwoo setengah tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Mingyu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengambilkan minum. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat dan membuatnya bingung.

" _Hyung_ , minum dulu—" Wonwoo tergagap saat satu gelas _strawberry sparkle_ diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Ah, ya…terima kasih," Satu tegukan cepat dilakukan Wonwoo dan membuat isi gelasnya tandas seketika, lalu keadaan semakin canggung saat tidak ada pengalih perhatian lain selain gelas berembun yang sudah kosong di tangan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu—"

"Hyung, maaf," jeda sejenak digunakan Mingyu untuk menghela napas pelan dan meraih Wonwoo supaya menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Maaf membuat _hyung_ bingung dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Ini semua ide Jeonghan- _hyung_ yang ingin melindungi hyung hari ini. Hyung tentu ingan kan jika aku adalah sepupu Seungcheol- _hyung_ ?" Wonwoo mengangguk kaku, jaraknya saat ini terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo bahkan dengan jelas bisa mengamati bagaimana kontur sempurna wajah Mingyu dalam jarak dekat.

"Dan, sebenarnya satu lagi yang harus hyung tahu. Ini tentang perasaanku,"

"A-apa ?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikan _hyung_ dari jauh, bahkan jauh sebelum _hyung_ mengenal Junhui dan memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Saat itu aku hampir menyerah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran beasiswa ke Harvard Medical School, lulus kuliah, dan berjanji akan kembali menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari pantas untuk bersaing secara sehat dengan Junhui untuk mendapatkan hati _hyung_ —"

"Jadi, Wonwoo- _hyung_ , _when two persons are single, what should they do_ ?" Mingyu berbisik pelan sekali, suaranya hampir hilang teredam suara hujan yang menjadi latar belakang mereka. Wonwoo masih saja membeku dalam dekapan Mingyu, sampai sebuah kecupan hangat berlabuh pada bibir tipisnya. Wonwoo sempat menegang kaget dalam dekapan Mingyu, tetapi ia kemudian memilih menyerah dalam dekapan Mingyu, terlena dengan rasa manis yang asing, dan mulai membuka lembut bibirnya di bawah tekanan halus Mingyu.

"M-mungkin, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba untuk—mhm, yah…kencan mungkin ?" Mingyu tertawa pelan, menyadari bagaimana manisnya Wonwoo saat gugup dengan delima merahnya yang merekah seusai kecupan hangat yang baru saja terjadi dan manik sewarna jelaga miliknya yang bergerak gugup.

"Pegang janjiku untuk tidak menyakitimu seperti yang mantan pacarmu lakukan."

"Jangan ungkit masalah mantan pacarku ! Buat saja aku lupa sepenuhnya dengan si sialan Wen itu," Mingyu tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan meraih Wonwoo kembali dalam sebuah kecupan hangat di sisa acara resepsi pernikahan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

 _ ***FIN***_

 **a/n** : _Based on true story_ XD hahaha, tapi kampretnya aku masih jomblo dan ngga ada yang mau ngaku jadi tunangan macem Mingyu pas ketemu mantan :"

 _Big thanks for_ :

 **ohmyww** **│ Arlequeen Kim │ leenhosh │ │ wulancho95 │ Guest │ seira minkyu │ flyhjgh │ 07**

 **15 favorites │ 10 followers**

 _Review_ lagi ? ^^

p.s : _weekend_ aku bakal posting sesuatu lagi ._.


	3. 3 : Halte

**Meanie Drabble Collections**

 **(Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo of Seventeen)**

 **.**

 **One Fine Rainy Day©peachpeach**

 _III : Halte_

 _High-school!AU_

 **.**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _Halte_ **(kb)** _: Tempat untuk menunggu bus, hujan reda, jemputan, atau menunggu jodoh._

 _[Jeon Wonwoo-Siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas.]_

.

Hujan dan jadwal latihan persiapan SAT benar-benar bukan kombinasi yang bagus menurut Wonwoo. Hari ini hujan deras seperti kemarin, dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo harus menunggu hujan reda karena tidak membawa payung atau benda lain yang akan melindungi dirinya dari ribuan kubik air yang jatuh dari langit dan membuat badannya basah, kemudian jatuh sakit. Payungnya kemarin dipinjam oleh Seungkwan dan hari ini Seungkwan tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, jadi payungnya belum dikembalikan. Wonwoo sudah mencoba menelepon Bohyuk—adiknya—untuk menjemputnya di sekolah. Tapi ternyata, adiknya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Telepon Wonwoo selalu berakhir masuk ke dalam kotak suara atau penjawab otomatis. Minta jemput orang tuanya jelas tidak mungkin, karena keduanya sedang berada di luar kota untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Rumah Wonwoo juga terbilang dekat, sehingga ia mengabaikan setiap bus yang berhenti sesuai jadwal. Tapi berjalan dari sekolah sampai rumah dalam kondisi hujan deras jelas bukan pilihan brilian. Wonwoo baru saja sembuh demam tifoid minggu lalu, kehujanan hanya akan membuatnya kembali demam. Jadi, disinilah Wonwoo sekarang. Di bawah atap halte kecil di depan sekolahnya dan menunggu hujan reda.

Tadinya, Wonwoo tidak menunggu hujan reda sendirian di halte. Ada Doyoung dan Jihoon yang bernasib sama—mereka berdua juga lupa membawa payung. Tapi rupanya, kesamaan mereka hanya tidak membawa payung hari ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang bersama kekasih masing-masing setelah beberapa menit menunggu bersama Wonwoo dan mengobrol ringan. Soonyoung yang baru selesai kegiatan klub langsung menghampiri Jihoon di halte dengan sebuah payung bening, sedangkan Doyoung dijemput Taeil—senior mereka dulu, yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Universitas Konkuk, jurusan _Modern Music_. Mendadak Wonwoo cemberut dan auranya sama mendungnya seperti langit hari ini hanya karena fakta ia yang masih sendiri. _Single_ , belum _taken_. Hatinya semakin kesal saat melihat Ten pulang bersama Yuta—seniornya juga—di bawah payung sambil menggenggam tangan dengan mesra.

"Awas saja nanti, aku pasti akan dapat jodoh yang lebih daripada Soonyoung, Yuta- _sunbae_ , atau Taeil- _sunbae_ ," gerutunya.

Wonwoo membuka tasnya, dan hanya menemukan sebuah jaket yang tidak mungkin melindunginya dari resiko kebasahan. Ia berakhir dengan menarik _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya dan membunuh waktu lewat alunan lagu yang terdengar bersaing dengan bunyi hujan yang menghantam atap halte tempatnya berteduh. Wonwoo juga mengambil pensil dari dalam tasnya dan iseng mengerjakan kumpulan soal latihan SAT. Sebenarnya Wonwoo juga lapar, tapi ia hanya menemukan beberapa butir permen mint dalam tasnya. Makanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya hanya roti isi selai melon saat istirahat makan siang, sedangkan sekarang jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan malam dan hujan belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda berhenti.

Menit-menit berlalu, tapi hujan tak kunjung reda. Wonwoo bahkan sudah bosan mengerjakan soal Fisika dalam modulnya dan mulai kedinginan. Terpaan angin yang membawa percikan air hujan membuat ujung celana seragamnya basah. Wonwoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan mengutuk bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa payung cadangan. Wonwoo menarik jaketnya keluar dari dalam tas, memakainya dengan cepat karena ia sudah menyerah dengan dinginnya suasana hari ini.

Suara deritan bangku halte paling ujung membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan atensinya dari mengamati tetesan air hujan. Di bangku paling ujung, ada Kim Mingyu. Adik tingkat Wonwoo yang diam-diam selalu Wonwoo perhatikan lewat jendela kelasnya ketika Mingyu sedang ada kelas PE. Pipi Wonwoo mendadak bersemu merah saat matanya mengamati Mingyu dari samping. Bagian bahu sampai ransel Mingyu terlihat basah, begitu pula dengan ujung celananya yang sedikit ternoda oleh lumpur. Mungkin tadi ia berlari dari dalam sekolah untuk sampai di halte. Telinga Mingyu juga disumpal _earphone_ , terlihat acuh terhadap sekitarnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari Wonwoo juga ada di bawah halte yang sama dengannya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada ujung sepatunya. Ia jadi ingat cerita Hwayoung saat jam istirahat soal drama akhir pekan di televisi. Hwayoung bilang, ada adegan dimana si aktor dan si aktris terjebak hujan bersama di halte—kalau dipikir lagi, Wonwoo mengalami hal yang sama lagi hari ini—dan si aktor mengeluarkan _hoodie_ dalam tasnya untuk dipakai berdua menembus hujan. Picisan sekali drama yang ditonton teman-teman gadisnya, Hwayoung bahkan hampir menjerit _excited_ bersama Soobin dan Chungha hanya gara-gara cerita drama yang menurut mereka romantis. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mendecih, _mana ada realita seperti itu ?_ pikirnya.

Perhatian Wonwoo kembali teralihkan, saat ia mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari Mingyu. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut tampak mengeluarkan hoodie dari dalam tasnya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian memakainya untuk menutupi kepala. Dalam hati Wonwoo sedikit berharap ada adegan sama seperti cerita Hwayoung, tapi nyatanya Mingyu langsung berlari menembus hujan, dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kembali sendiri.

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa, melihat punggung Mingyu yang semakin berjalan menjauh di bawah hujan. Ia melihat jam tangannya, kemudian memutuskan untuk nekat pulang jika sepuluh menit kemudian hujan belum juga reda. Masa bodoh jika besok ia akan jatuh sakit lagi. Ia memilih untuk mengamati ujung sepatunya lagi, sampai sesuatu membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Ini…" Mingyu berdiri di depannya dengan payung yang melindungi tubuh tingginya yang sudah terlanjur basah dan menyodorkan satu payung lagi yang belum terbuka ke arahnya.

"E-eh ?" Wonwoo mengerjap pelan, otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Ia dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, jadi wajar jika Wonwoo kaget setengah mati. Mereka hanya mengetahui nama satu sama lain—setidaknya begitu menurut Wonwoo—itu pun karena mereka pernah bertemu dalam rapat perwakilan kelas untuk pentas seni.

"Memangnya _sunbae_ mau menunggu sampai hujannya reda ? Sepertinya, hujan akan reda tengah malam nanti. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang," Wonwoo akhirnya meraih payung berwarna turqois yang disodorkan Mingyu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, nanti ku ganti ya uang payungnya." Wonwoo berjalan disisi Mingyu dengan jarak sejengkal yang memisahkah bahu mereka.

"Uhm, sebenarnya tidak perlu diganti _sunbae_."

"Mana bisa, kau bahkan sudah basah kuyup seperti itu hanya untuk membelikan payung untukku…"

Mingyu tersenyum canggung, kemudian dengan berani meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo dan menggengamnya hangat dalam saku blazer sekolahnya, "Kalau diganti dengan kencan akhir minggu bagaimana, _sunbae_ ?" Mingyu merasakan bagaimana Wonwoo menegang karena kaget. Tapi, mau sampai kapan ia menyimpan perasaan pada senior manis yang sering mengamatinya lewat jendela saat ia ada jadwal PE.

"K-Kencan ?"

"Iya, sepertinya Wonwoo- _sunbae_ perlu istirahat sejenak dari persiapan SAT…" Mingyu tersenyum, dan jantung Wonwoo seperti berhenti mendadak. Aih, tampan sekali adik kelasnya ini—

"O-oke, mhm—kita bisa bertukar nomer ponsel, mungkin ?" Mingyu mengangguk, dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Wonwoo di dalam saku blazernya.

"Ya, kita bisa bertukar nomer ponsel setelah _sunbae_ sampai dengan selamat di rumah…" Pipi Wonwoo kembali disepuh warna seperti buah ceri, sadar dengan kejadian yang dialaminya pada hari ini jauh lebih manis daripada cerita _mainstream_ drama yang ditonton Hwayoung dan teman-temannya.

"Err—Mingyu…"

"Ya ?"

"Uhm, panggil _hyung_ saja bisa ? Rasanya kaku sekali panggilan _sunbae_ …"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, menampilkan gigi taringnya yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat tampan dan membuat Wonwoo meleleh ditempat, "Tentu, Wonu- _hyung_ …"

Nyatanya, hidup memang tak seindah drama-drama. Tapi hidup jauh bisa lebih indah dengan cara yang tidak sempat terpikir oleh kita. Iya _kan_ ?

 _ ***FIN***_

a/n : Ada yang familiar sama _scene_ diatas ? XD Iya dong, kan aku ngambilnya dari iklan Sprite, terus dirombak pakai _cast_ Meanie XD

Btw, kemarin banyak yang _review_ kalau cerita pertama itu sebenarnya bisa nyambung sama cerita kedua dan serius aku baru nyadar .-. Itu semua ngga sengaja kok, aku aja baru ketemu mantan itu dua minggu yang lalu di acara nikahan :" kesamaannya cuma pekerjaan Wonwoo sebagai editor. Habis aku jatuh cinta banget sama imajinasi Wonwoo sebagai editor TT

Tapi pekerjaan Mingyu beda, di cerita pertama dia jadi model _freelance_ , sedangkan di cerita kedua ada cuplikan Mingyu kuliah di Harvard Medical School— _which is_ , Mingyu berprofesi sebagai dokter di cerita kedua .-.

Ah ya, maaf buat nama-nama _reviewer_ yang kemarin hilang pas aku publish TT

Maaf aku ceroboh ngga cek ulang TT

 _Thank you_ buat yang sudah _support_ dari cerita pertama :

/ **ohmyww** / **Arlequeen Kim** / **leenhosh** / / **wulancho95** / **Guest** / **seira minkyu** / **flyhjgh** / **07** / **MeliaWon** / / **Guest [2]** / **Guest [3]** / **Chwe S. Kaa**

favourites & followers.

 _p.s_ : tolong bilang kalau nama kalian ada yang hilang atau ngga ditulis :)


End file.
